


Stopping By on a Snowy Night

by arachnidstardis



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: (at least not yet), More characters as I write more, Not just a oneshot ficlet, So stay tuned for more as I feel like it, This is going to be an ongoing thing, no ships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-01-06
Updated: 2013-01-06
Packaged: 2017-11-23 22:05:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/627003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arachnidstardis/pseuds/arachnidstardis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fuck summaries.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stopping By on a Snowy Night

**Author's Note:**

> The title is inspired by the Robert Frost poem, “Stopping by the Woods on a Snowy Evening.” Set just before the events of the movie. This fic is not intended to be shippy.  
> Merry (late) Christmas, Emma. ^.^

A slim, hooded figure leapt off a high mountaintop, silhouetted against a sliver of moon as he dropped to a ledge with a wild laugh. Extending the staff he held, the figure called up a snow-cloud, and let it chase him down the mountain into a small town nestled in the valley below. The cloud grew in size as it picked up momentum, and by the time the pair reached the center of town, the cloud had grown to a snowstorm that filled the small valley. The figure skated through the streets on his bare feet, throwing occasional sheets of ice or dunes of snow with his staff, and slid into the town square, his laugh ringing out against the silence of the night. He leapt to the top of the statue of some nearly-forgotten war hero in the square, balancing on its head. He slipped off his hood to reveal a shock of hair as white as the flakes of snow he left wherever he traveled. He looked up to the bright torn fingernail in the sky and sighed, then gazed back down at the street.  
Jack Frost, because of course that was his name, sighed in exhaustion. He had been racing around within the Arctic circle spreading frost and ice to every inch of it. In the heart of summer, these were the only (barely) inhabited places where he could try to bring some joy to people’s days.  
Looking out over the town, Jack could see the outlines of sleeping figures inside their homes, some of whom he knew would be delighted at the fresh layer of snow and the day off from school that was likely to follow. He smiled, and jumped up to a set of telephone wires, which he skated on out of town.  
Gliding along the wires, he felt a soft breeze begin to buffet him from all sides. The breeze grew in strength until he could see a tall, graceful figure cloaked in white racing along the lines beside him. The figure gave him a graceful salute and sped ahead. Not one to be outmatched, Jack sped up as well, chuckles struggling to catch up with the pair as they charged neck-and-neck down the wires.  
They sped through the valley until they ran out of line, racing into a deep forest. Jack flew along the ground, ricocheting off of trees and branches, while the other soared above the treetops, spinning and sparkling in the faint moonlight. They rushed out of the valley that held the small town in two small, cupped hands over a ridge into the next, larger valley, a river snaking through the woods with them.  
Jack burst out of the woods onto the bank of a frozen lake. The other figure hovered above the center, and called Jack over with a pale hand. As Jack skated out to the other, it descended to the ice and unwrapped an alabaster scarf from around the lower half of its face. It smiled, and spoke in a rough but airy timber.  
“Jack. It’s been a while.”

**Author's Note:**

> There will be more, don't worry. AHAHAAAAA YOU MUST WAIT FOR MORE :P
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> (P.S. I have some more written but not a ton so it may be a while)


End file.
